fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Lastalia
|-|Vol. 2 - LD Half= |-|Current= Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Namely, for the Mirage Saga, one amongst a series of verses currently being developed by said user. She's the eccentric president of the Student Council in the L:D/D:N academy and also the daughter of their leader, Lord Lastalia. Many have noted that in several ways, she and Weiss are a walking antithesis to each other's character. Appearance Erika is a young female with red long hair that goes down to the height of her hips, becoming slightly darker as it goes down. She has bangs that frame her face somewhat. She wears a customized Sky-Blue version of the Female Uniform in the L:D/D:N (Life:Day/Death:Night) academy, complete with detached sleeves and an accessory similar to a gauntlet of sorts. Unless absolutely necessary, she hardly ever uses the Night version of the uniform. She also wears an ocean blue ribbon around her neck that seems to bear some importance to her. Erika's outfit is complete with a white skirt and she also wears white boots embellished with wings - or feather-like - decoration. Personality If the students of the academy had to sum Erika in a single word, it would probably be "Overwhelmer". Normally, she is a frank - if a bit too blunt - and direct person with a "No nonsense" sort of attitude. She will hardly disrespect anyone openly, though she tends to look down on others and keep it to herself. She's also sort of a loner, as she prefers working by herself unless she is well aware of the other side's capabilities in advance. That's where the Overwhelmer comes from. While Erika is willing to cooperate with people if necessary and will do her best in doing so, she also will expect others to do the same. Erika is very strict and, as soon as a task of any sort appears, she will push the others around her to solve it ASAP. Due to many times where she ended up solving things by herself in the past, she developed some sort of enthusiasm with working - being called a workaholic sounds like a compliment to her. Erika can hardly understand the concept of "taking it easy" and if confronted with this sort of reasoning, she'll usually lose interest in the person and consider them a burden in her path. She is skeptical of things and may lose trust in others fairly easily. At the same time Erika dislikes the idea of failing, she usually likes to be proven wrong by someone else, because as she would say: "The sooner I realize the mistake, the faster I'll cut its thread from my life." Erika strongly believes in the idea of changing destiny, though she also believes that it's a force to be reckoned with and only those who challenge it with all they have can fight its judgement. For these reasons, she enjoys associating with people of her own caliber - and stronger - believing that's the best way to improve each other. She also believes that those who receive help, yet do nothing to stand up for themselves, are not deserving of their lifes, due to not only being oblivious to the fact that others also have their own fights to deal with in life, but also "slowing them down". She's somewhat of an unpredictable variable: At times helping those around her, while bringing calamity in other occasions. Lucian recently noted that, despite her notorious prowess in the use of Gen-Particles, words still are - and forever will be - the sharpest, most dangerous of Erika's weapons. Because of this, opinions on her around the academy are very much mixed: Pretty much everyone has an idea formed about her character, but they definitely are far from being all positive. If her position was decided based on popular vote instead of personal ability and qualifications, there are significant chances that she would not have taken it. Regardless of that being out of spite, a sense of revenge or simply the fact that she measures no words when necessary - distancing herself of others in the process - is something yet to be seen and also something Erika cares not about. On the other side of this empathic spectrum, her actions that border on being peerless have earned her the respect and even admiration of several other students, which makes for a very divided number of opinions on her. The sole soul which is very much neutral about her is Weiss, someone who Erika finds at the same time interesting - because she can never figure him out past his odd childish innocence that persists even in a cruel world like Horizonte Alpha - and a lost cause for the exact same reason. Even moreso, she sees him as a lost cause not necessarily because he's the weakest student in the academy - but how accepting he is of such weakness, not bothered by it at all and being even happy about it. Erika's mood at times can also swing like a pendulum and something that she finds particularly intriguing (thus fun) at one point in time can end up losing all of her interest once she figures out how it works. This can extend to objects (like a legendary weapon they came across at one point in time), events (like the purpose behind certain missions), places (like unveiling the secrets of several Mirage Worlds) or even people. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, possibly 4-B, 3-A with I-B Name: Erika Lastalia Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: 19 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Awakened Being Powers and Abilities: |-|General E. Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world) and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), Overwhelming Aura (Due to her immense levels of Energeia, Erika's presence causes Magical Jamming, which interferes with and weakens or nullifies the powers of those in her vicinity if she is not self-suppressed), Energy Sensing (those with a good enough domain of Energeia can sense the presence or quintessential traces of others - non-existent beings such as Abysstracts being no exception), As the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Erika should be resistant to the powers she herself has displayed., manipulation of Gen-Particles grants her Reactive Power Level, Information Analysis (by releasing or leading Gen-Particles to gather information, they analyze the current properties of reality and re-create a perfect "scan" of it with the properties and possibilities of each element present in the world at the moment - up to a certain range and time), Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Corrosion Inducement (See Decay Phenomena/The Rust). Non-Physical Interaction (At the level of Gen-Particles, Magic and Sorcery go past affecting or damaging otherwise intangible beings and substances. Even non-existent or conceptual foes can be normally harmed and destroyed, as reality is rewritten - excluding their meaning, necessity or sense of purpose from it.), Creation (manipulation of Gen-Particles allow for the Creation of new properties to one's powers - within the limits of their present understanding of Reality), Transmutation (being the most fundamental component of Creation, Gen-Particles can break down that which shares any similar properties to Energeia's Creation as a whole and reduce it to more particles, ultimately employing it for the creation of something else - or transforming it accordingly) |-|Personal Skillset=Superhuman Stats, Thread Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Flora, Light, Darkness, Magma, Lightning and Vacuum Manipulation, Can affect the Physical, Mental/Thoughts, Spiritual, Ideas and Concepts all the same, and heal damage to said things, Immortality (types 1 and 3 - Awakened beings do not age and are outside the normal stream of time and aging.), Regeneration (Low-Godly, regenerates from her soul), Intangibility, True Flight, Black Hole Creation, Teleportation, resistance to BFR and Destruction at the Sub-Atomic level (took the "Zeroth Rank" skill from Weiss at point blank on purpose, and was not even fazed. Said ability can reduce the target to quantum particles.) as well as Existence Erasure (Abysstracts can't easily erase even the weakest of Awakened Beings due to their firm hold in and grasp of existence), Telekinesis (see T. Harmonis), Precognition (can read the immediate flow of time), Mastery of many different weapons and skills, Death Manipulation (can also cause instant death by forcibly removing the Concept of Life), Time Manipulation (can also stop and freely move in stopped time), Causality Manipulation (rather than just watching its flow, she can distort what she sees, change many effects in the flow of Causality at will or outright redirect Cause and Effect. She can also dodge effects as if they were words coming her way.), Limited Duplication Attack Potency: Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Her T. Harmonis can take planets out of their orbits or tear something like the Sun or Herschel's Garnet Star (the Mu Cephei) apart with casual ease. Lotus mentioned that her power should not be that far behind a serious Cristopher, who in turn can fight Abysstracts capable of consuming a Minor Mirage World - which is on the scale of a Solar System.), Universe Level with IB (The heat of a Kugelblitz - something IB can create - would be enough to exceed the so called Planck temperature - one that the Universe has experienced around one Planck Time after the Big Bang.) Speed: MFTL+ (Blitzed Weiss, Linnea and Lucian all at once. The latter of which being capable of reaching speeds around 2 230 000 times SoL). Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely''' Stellar with Telekinesis '''Striking Strength: Large Star Class, '''possibly Solar System Class''' Durability: Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring.) Range: Interstellar, possibly Galactic (Cristopher implied that her power could reach across and cover a Higher Mirage World in its full extension, albeit it would be unable to cause any significant changes in its entire landscape). Stamina: Godlike. Should be much less resilient, but still around the same ballpark as Cristopher, who can fight for more than a month against an army of Abysstracts without signs of tiring. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Erika's a cunning strategist and very profficient in the use of her powers, even coming up with new ways to use them amidst a battle, if she has enough time for that. Always putting an effort to evolve in every possible area has led her to mastering several means of martial arts and battle tactics, incorporating CQC with her own supernatural fighting style if she can't play keep-away. Erika is also a skilled tactician, and excels at finding fatal flaws on techniques. Because she abhors failure or the idea of imperfection, she can pinpoint weaknesses in skills or figure out someone's strategy from the get-go based on a single mistep, even if said flaws aren't immediately apparent for the users themselves. Though young, she is admittedly more qualified for battle than not just the students, but most war veterans in the LD:DN academy - which goes to show that she wasn't taken as Lastalia's right hand person only because she is his daughter. Erika holds extensive understanding of Energeia and her domain over Gen-Particles is virtually unmatched by other students, let alone surpassed if not by Instructors such as Cristopher, superiors like her Father or long-time friends. As part of her research when formulating the LPC, she came across a wide variety of beings in the world of Horizonte Alpha and their respective abilities (general and individual), devising tactics and several ways to use Gen-Particles to neutralize the otherwise dangerous natural capacities of numerous foes. It was said that using what would be advantages of others to her own profit is something that comes as naturally for Erika as breathing for a human - her obsession with Perfection compelling her to search for anything to further enhance herself at all times. She developed the Scan ability of the Gen-Particles to the point where it allows her not just to see the variables but ultimately tamper with them, treating several aspects of what is understood as the world in a computer-like fashion based on her vast understanding of it alone - effectively altering and creating new parameters for Creation to go by while simultaneously incorporating any seen variables to her own fighting style if at all possible: As her domain over gen-particles and the properties of Creation as a whole is so vast, as long as she sees a variable, she keeps it to her mind. That is, "storing" the memory, breaking down the general idea and result to it - all in order to reproduce or recreate it (better, if possible) with her own Gen-Particles. Thus, adding it to the patterns available to her being. These several factors combined lead Erika's fighting style and thought processes to be like the combined reflection of the forte of each person - be it an ally or an opponent - that she has come across or studied in the past, in addition to her own as a single reflection. The point where this becomes greater than a mere combination is that she excels at immediately pointing out the cons and cancelling them out with the pros learned from others. Francine compared the idea of competing with her fighting prowess and intellecct as akin to fighting the whole "student body" of the academy, under the undivided reflection of a single being. Many of the formulas to the applied uses of Energeia and Gen-Particles were developed by Erika before being taught to other awakened beings. She is also the one who developed the single most complex known properties and patterns to Energeia and Gen-Particles: One of them being the Laminae Property, where her powers are developed in such a manner that they work on layers upon layers of properties and effects as opposed to a single one. This gives Erika a vast advantage in-verse against foes whose actions are exclusively based on a single effect: They are seen as "far too simple patterns" to inconvenience her strategies or be any obstacle to her figuring them out. Weaknesses: * If Erika thinks an opponent is much weaker than her, she may turn off certain skills or outright avoid using them on purpose, to see how far they can go with their powers (which may lead to her not even using Info Analysis - as was the case in her first battle against Weiss). * Because most of her fighting style revolves around crushing the opposition with overwhelming force, Lucian stated that Erika probably did not account much for the possibility of a battle of attrition where her opponent can consistently do lasting damage past her defenses. That would mean that while her offense, tactics and manners of avoiding being hit in the first place are vast, it's very likely that she can't endure direct hits for long, as long as they fully connect. Equipment * Gen-Particle Ender Weapon: Threads of Fate - Erika's weapon of choice. It bears this name because it uses the fundamental constituent substance of Energeia - the so-called Aetherzons, or Gen-Particles. * Erika can crystallize Gen-Particles into multiple threads or sharp shards. Ultimately, it could be said that not only is her Energeia a weapon, but the world also is. Because Energeia is what makes Reality into possibility, the Threads of Fate bear that same capability. * Ender Weapons are classified as Black, White and Grey - hers has the unique "Iridescent/Kaleidoscope" classification. What this means is that the Threads are a self-evolving weapon that adds properties to itself, re-shaping its own reality and inner workings of the world around it to overcome and ultimately bypass defenses in its way, allowing it to always deal the maximum damage or have as many added properties to it as Erika can develop. * Because it works on the most quintessential level, her weapon would be capable of adapting to anything in-verse, theoretically speaking. * Its limitation is Erika's own understanding of Energeia: While in theory (and practice) the threads can do absolutely anything that Energeia can do, she can't add properties to the thread that she holds no comprehension or domain of. According to Francine, if Erika was met with a power or defense that transcends the horizon of her intellect and knowledge, it's likely that she would be unable to Create a counter property of the same scale to surpass it. Notable Techniques/Attacks Movement of the Cosmos - Telos Harmonikinesis: * Erika's own personal Telekinesis, on a more "meta" level. In the first showings of the technique, Erika did things such as casually throwing a planet against Lucian. The extent of this ability is likely much higher than what she has shown thus far. The maximum output of it is absolutely unknown. * On the Physical: * Erika has shown that her power can redirect energy attacks; compress, rearrange and crush objects or structures as a whole; take planets out of their orbits or even tear a star apart. It can also hold powerful people in place or stop the beating of hearts and the signals of the brain. * The power can also change the path and influence of electrical signals or even the actions of the body as a whole to remotely control the target like a stringless puppet, despite them retaining their conscience. * On another occasion, she has launched students thousands of light years away with a telekinetical push to start their first proper mission: Surviving on their own in a Mirage World and finding their way back without help. * Her power can also tear targets apart, either by just opening wounds or - after adapting to the passive "Zeroth Rank" - by willing them to be torn apart down to the sub-atomic level. * On a more defensive side, it allows the use of Telekinetical Anchoring - through which she avoided being BFRd to a pocket dimension, by holding onto her current coordinates in the 3rd dimension. Despite the Pocket Dimension being created right over her and engulfing everything, this power kept her in place and the effects of the pocket dimension did not manifest because, in truth, she was never taken out of the actual world. * On the Mind and Soul: * Souls and Minds can be forcibly taken out of the host's body, leaving them an empty husk. * By removing thoughts and memories or crushing and distorting them, Erika may induce Amnesia in the opponent regarding various of their powers, techniques and even their battle plan. * By forcibly compressing and merging all of the memories, thoughts and experiences of mind and soul into a single distorted mess of feelings and emotions, she can drive someone insane. The target will be overwhelmed by the sheer ammount of powerful emotions and will be made to relive all the trauma they experienced in their lives. Suffering thought long forgotten and unsconscious feelings will be brought together as one, from the depths of mind and soul. * Destruction: By either crushing or tearing the body, mind and soul apart, the target is broken into innumerable pieces (which are then further broken down to Gen-Particles) and scattered across space and time. * On the Conceptual: * Erika's T. Harmonis is able to move concepts to a certain degree - she admitted however, that there is a notorious gap between her capabilities in using the power against Physical things and her powers in using it against Concepts. * Time Manipulation Negation: After falling for a time stop once, in the next attempt of Linnea, she developed this to forcibly bend and move the notion of Time itself to her will, even as it was completely halted. Later on, she also disrupted the user's ability, as she kept interfering with the concept of Time with her telekinesis: Either "holding the concept in place" (stopping), "pushing it" (time acceleration), "pulling it" (slowing down time), "crushing it with her hand" (compressing) or "making it a loop" by bending time into a circle. This capability to deal with the time manipulation of others while emulating it herself shows that she is actually rather profficient at learning to counter unknown powers in the middle of a battle. * Erika can cause instant death by forcibly tearing apart the concept of Life/Life Force from the intended target. As the victim dies, their images slowly disappear as if they were a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces are taken away by the wind one by one, until the point where they crumble. Decay Phenomena/The Rust: *At the level of Gen-Particles, Energeia starts working in far more complex ways. The Rust phenomena is one such way. Gen-Particles will eat away at powers and properties of Creation to more easily give way to their own, effectively causing an effect of LPC-1 '''''in said properties - short for Lastalia's Postulate for Creation - 1 and Loss Perpetual of Capacity - The 1st.'' By definition, if the original purpose or meaning of an action is voided or prevented, it does not disappear. *Gen-Particles stay and persist post the original hold they had in reality. This is called the "Anti-Ephemeral Phenomena"' - where particles "lie" in a state of awaiting to manifest (the '"Hibernation Effect") until the opposing factor that prevented them from transforming the world as intended is gone. However, the Hibernation Effect makes the opposing notions become more and more "rusted", as Gen-Particles eat away at them, turning them more and more unstable and incomplete, with "cracks" in their structure and functions as a whole. *Because unlike a user, the notion of a power in itself can hardly withstand direct impacts, this effect can render the very components of one's capabilities to a state of being completely ineffectual in-verse. Some call the Hibernation '''"Absolute Zero - Fusion/Collapse" instead, due to the phenomenon that takes place at the time of breakdown. *This means that with each Gen-Particle move and intent, the ammount of particles causing the Rust's spread and speed increases - raising the chances that it works on the next attempt while simultaneously reducing the opposing notions to brittle naught. While metaphorical notions such as probabilities aren't the only thing affected, it could be said that they rust them all until it boils down to an inevitable, fated 0 - or rather, make it so as any result, despite how different from 0 it is, has the same aftermath while the 0 itself becomes worse, defying all reason. This is called the "Decay" Phenomenon or simply "The Rust" property. *Once an attempt to affect the target past the opposing notions that are being eaten away by Gen-Particles gets through, all of the previous "failed" attempts will awaken and use the same path to generate their original intention, fully damaging the victim in a single explosion of combined damage, increased by orders of magnitude. This is called the "Transpierce" Phenomenon. *Past the transpierce Phenomenon yet, if the force takes much too long to yield, the accumulated Gen-Particles become much too enforced upon the transformation of Creation, and as a result become higher and higher a priority in it. Force and particles that would originally aim for the transformations of the world gather instead around the Gen-Particles in wait/Hibernation. This is called the "Genesis Particle - Hypernation", or a Core Aetherzon. A Core Aetherzon will start dragging forces of Reality to itself - conversely, Reality itself will give more and more "Priority" to it due to the increasing burden, ultimately increasing its output perpetually and at a geometrical, then countless and potentially endless growth, leading to a surge (Aethernova) that breaks the notions surrounding it, called "Genesis Particle - Black Hole". It effectively eats away the opposing notions and that which is related to them, leading to a priority in Creation of ∞-V ~ 0/0-V(infinite to undefined value). The most abstract of the Abandon Worlds or the non-beings within are not left post this phenomenon, either. The aftermath of this event is often compared to the total breakdown caused by a Black Hole in our universe, where it is said that even information may be lost forever (which leads us to the Information Paradox). Luckily, while a GP-BH will inevitably happen if somehow a Transpierce takes far too long to happen, it's of course not an event entirely under the control of the user that can be triggered by their will at any given time. RE-R: Mirror Image: * Reflex Echo - Reverse - A personal skill that allows for duplication of one self. However, while it may sound like one of the best abilities out there, it actually has several limitations to its use: The copies can not go very far from the user or another copy nor the place they originally appeared in. And while their numbers can keep growing and each copy can act independently, the user's physical power and effectiveness of their abilities are divided between the copies. Erika compares this to the phenomenon of a light beam's photons being absorbed by an imperfect reflector and losing some energy as a result. Thus, this power is not very rewarding - if at all - to use in combat. * Outside of it, however... The copies share intellect and personal skills with one another, making it so experiences and things learned are merged as new and undivided knowledge once they return to the original. This gives Erika the chance to lock herself in her room and simultaneously practice or study several things at the same time without a problem - all while managing her own responsibilities. * She may also put the copies' efforts together as one, to focus on the solution of the same task. Coupling this with her recently acquired powers over time, she submitted herself to a rather torturous routine of training and intensive research that, some said, is equivalent to undergoing a whole year of the Academy's harsh training in the span of a single day. I-B: I, be/Ideal Body: * An ability that manipulates and generates singularities in Creation as a whole, by applying and/or overloading one to several Gen-Particles with "memories of the OR" that are coded into any individual Gen-Particle present at the time or generated by the user. Another method to achieve this effect is by hijacking the fundamentals of any present event, object or idea to turn them into a Singularity. * Black Holes, White Holes and/or something like a Kugelblitz can be created at will. But truth be told, they are not the greatest source of concern in this case: Because the power's purpose is fulfilled by "generating singularities" or "manipulating them", anything that holds too much of a superior standing to the basic workings of Reality will be understood as a Singularity, thus freely manipulated. * Likewise, a concentration of power that is beyond and/or defies the normal laws of the World is also understood as a Singularity to be freely manipulated, and it will not only be easy to use as an extension of the user's own power with this ability but its effects and inner workings, conditions or functioning at the core of the power can be changed at will. * Just like light itself cannot escape a Black Hole, this ability generally should be avoided in-verse by whatever means possible, as any power within its range cannot resist or escape it. The idea of resisting it is, in itself, a Singularity Event as far as Creation and Gen-Particles are concerned - thus, any would-be "force" or "counter-meaning" attempting to directly confront or negate its effects is but another branch of what the ability will manipulate to its whim. Thus, attempts at countering it in-verse do nothing but generate something akin to an endless loop where the IB grows endlessly stronger, with the very idea of that entrapment and the endless loop the powers should be trapped in being another Singularity that it manipulates. * Generally speaking, Erika stated this is an "ironical power". It isn't as dangerous for that which works fully according to the conventional principles of how a Universe *should* function, but gets increasingly more effective the more its target(s) strays from that. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophies of Life: "Nosce te Ipsum (Know thyself)"/"Latet enim veritas, sed nihil pretiosius veritate (Truth is hidden, but there is nothing more beautiful than the Truth.)"/"Aut viam inveniam aut faciam (I will either find a way or make one.)" Date of Birth: June 7 Horoscope/Zodiac: Gemini Birthplace: Unknown. Weight: She's not telling you. Height: "Let's just go with kinda tall." - Chizuru Katsuragi, her ally. Likes: Extremely fond of her ribbon. Her family. Also likes small birds and butterflies and enjoys challenging stuff in general. Being a perfectionist. Dislikes: People who depend on others too much or don't do things by themselves. Lazy people. Pepper. Ribbon haters. The D:N Uniform. Easy things. Failing to get anything short of a perfect result, and failing in general. Eye Color: Emerald. Hair Color: Red. Hobbies: Self-Improvement. Training and Practicing anything. Values: Evolution, Perfection. Status: Alive and Active. Affiliation: L:D/D:N Academy/Lord Lastalia Family: * Lord M. Lastalia * Fidel M. Lastalia Gallery EriSol.png|'A crossover drawing of Erika and SOLSTICE.' Eri_Frolastalia.png|'A more simple drawing of Erika in a Claude Frollo (Disney) kind of outfit.' Facts about the character - It's been sooo long, Erika. It's funny to look at her initial stats now. I wonder how long it will take me before this profile ends up the way it was before. *whistles* - There are several songs I associate with Erika. One of them is Feed the Machine by Red. Another is Karma Butterfly and Beautiful Stranger by Girl's Generation, among others by the same band. There is also Omega. Her main theme song would be Red Stars by TBM. - If she had a fight theme song it would definitely sound something like The Fate Of from Exceed 3rd's OST or In my Spirit from Evangelion's OST. - Erika is the one who adresses and points out each of the characters life philosophies based on their actions, in the extra section of one or another chapter - or in small sections of lore and trivia info on characters in-between stories. - The LPC is a Compendium of Theories that were studied by Lord Lastalia's team of researchers. It is in regards to how certain phenomena in Creation function, as well as their mechanics surrounding Energeia and, more fundamentally, its constituent Gen-Particles. The study of Energeia was seen as the shortest path to figure out the truths of their world of Horizonte Alpha. However, most of the original team was annihilated during the incident with the faction of Exodus - Vindicators of Liberation. The LPC was put temporarily on hold at the eve of a great discovery, for not only the team's lives were reaped: Most of the current research they had was stolen. The man who would come to be named Lord Lastalia only barely escaped with his life and Erika. Wanting to compensate for that loss, she promised to fight that Faction for the sake of her father's institution and the world as a whole. Ultimately making an effort greater than anyone else, she was the one who observed and analyzed various phenomena, leading to new discoveries in the field and study of Energeia that are used to this day, allowing the many awakened beings allied to the Academy to better develop their own powers. It could be said that, despite being a "Student" herself, Erika is a figure nearly as important to the Academy as its founder, her father. - I write many of her serious moments while listening to the sound of Gateway from MMX8. That and, somewhat less often, Haruka (Distant) from the Umineko soundtrack. Category:Characters Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Thread Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Aether Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Causality Users Category:Black Hole Users